Our researches on the mechanism and regulation of SV40 chromosome expression are continuing with a view to understanding how the viral oncogenes are transcribed, how the mRNAs are processed and translated and how the proteins function in oncogenesis. Experiments using SV40 recombinant DNA molecules with a variety of "foreign" genes are in progress to study the mechanism and consequences of integrating these new genes into animal cell chromsomes.